Godzilla, lizard of action
by jonnybro123
Summary: Ladies and gentlemen, from the man who brought you... other things, comes the story of a lifetime! This story shows you a side of Godzilla you never thought existed. There are surprises everywhere as Godzilla teaches us that the toughest obstacle we face is ourselves. So come on in, unless you don't want to, which i can respect...
1. Chapter 1

Welcome boys and girls to another amazing edition of the Godzilla power hour:

In today's episode, we join Godzilla himself, deep in the forests of Tokyo; far away from any human life. After a hard day's work destroying the various monsters plaguing the city-scaped areas of this fair land, he was happy to finally have some time to himself. The radically scaled reptile began to unlock the door to his gigantic 2 story cottage, and once inside, he put his hat on his catastrophic coat hanger. Walking through a few rooms to reach the blue couch the reptile had put in his living room,the room was covered in pizza boxes and previously worn clothes, and smelt of depression, but it was home. He sat down and rested his head on the dark blue pillow behind him. After getting nice and comfortable, the legendary lizard slightly struggled to reach the remote that lay on the titanic glass table in front of him, and after pushing away some wrappers and cans that littered the table, he got his claws on it, and turned on the tv a "short" distance away from him. After flipping through the various channels for a few minutes, Godzilla checked his watch, realizing it was time for dinner. He went to his kitchen and prepared something to eat; and while digging through his freezer, he pulled out a frozen chicken parm that was meant for two, but didn't care. He began to cook it using the specific instructions on the back of the box; after finally completing the steps and placing his meal in the fairly new ikea oven, the large scaled lizard preciously awaited for his meal to finish cooking, he began to set a place for himself on his table; Godzilla's favourite Elvis Presley commemorative plate, his commemorative Elvis Presley mug, and his commemorative fork and knife from his set of Elvis Presley utensils were placed around the table. Once the table was all set, Godzilla went to the fridge by the cupboards and grabbed the zephilis water bottle inside. And hearing a ding from the oven beside him, the dynamic dinosaur rushed to pour the water into his Elvis mug. And after the table was neatly set, Godzilla quickly shoved on his oven mitts and carefully brought the chicken parm and placed it on the table. But before eating, he noticed the empty seat in front of him... and with a deep sigh he began to scrape the chicken parm off the tray it had gotten stuck too. And with a sudden jerk to the side, he got the food unstuck, but had knocked over his commemorative Elvis Presley mug. The mug made a long descent off the table,and its impact to the floor made the once silent room fill with a sudden jolt of noise. The king of lizards looked down in despair as his beloved mug was shattered across the floor, its contents spilled across the expensive tiling. He let out a sudden roar of frustration, got up, and went to go grab a roll of paper towels. But after opening the cabinet, he realized he was out of them. Godzilla held back his rage and a look of defeat was painted across his face as he grabbed a towel from the bathroom, soaked up the water, and swept up the pieces of mug that was scattered around the kitchen floor. What proceeded soon after was a long pause of silence as Godzilla ate his cold chicken parm and wondered what may have went wrong with his life. After finishing the meal, he added the plates to the small pile in the sink, and promised to himself he'd wash them later. He lazily looked through the newspaper he brought in this morning, and found a nice price on paper towels at Costco, and decided to go there tomorrow. Godzilla didn't even bother to brush his teeth, and went to sleep in his work clothes.


	2. Chapter 2

The very next day, we find our towering t-Rex type Godzilla, scouring his house for a clean set of jeans and a decent top. After checking around a bit, he managed to find something that's only been worn twice, and a top with a stain on it, but it was red anyways so who cares? Before leaving his room, Godzilla notices the bed next to his, and how it was always so far apart from his, symbolic in a way, he quickly brushed it off and got into his car, it was all in the past now. After a long and silent car ride, Godzilla finally made it to the Costco. And as the radioactive reptile began to get out of his smart car, he ran through his grocery list, he promised himself that he would only get the paper towels he needed and NOTHING else… Well, maybe some kale chips too. And after a few hours, Godzilla was sure he had gotten everything on his list, including a few other things. "This is going to cost a fortune", he growled as he piled a few boxes of instant noodles into his cart. But suddenly, Godzilla noticed a familiar face across the aisle he was in, could it really be? Oh crap! It's godzilla's ex-wife, mecha-Godzilla! The sight of her almost made the courageous kaiju stop in his tracks! To avoid an awkward conversation with his ex, Godzilla speed walked toward another aisle, and once he felt safe enough he began to say some nasty things under his breath. The experience was later forcefully forgotten as Godzilla made it to the check out. But the high octane action doesn't stop here, as mecha-Godzilla seemed to be coming straight for him! He could only hope the line would begin to move, but as luck would have it, godzilla's ex noticed him instantly and began to start up a conversation:

"my, it sure has been awhile,huh?" She said

"I guess it has" Godzilla replied, snarkier than he would have liked to

"how long has it been anyway?"

"It's been about 3 months now Helen, 3 months"

"Well it's good to see you've been holding up alright" she said, causing Godzilla to tear up a bit, she always knew how to make him feel bad about himself.

The conversation droned on for what felt like an eternity, until the two finished purchasing their groceries.

"Well this has been fun, we should meet up again some time" announced mecha-Godzilla

"Yeah.. Maybe" he replied, Godzilla had sort of been lost in thought for a bit and had only been holding on to the conversation slightly.

Just then, a car drove past the two, and stopped right next to them.

"You coming babe?" Said the voice inside the car

"Of course honey" said mecha-Godzilla

"Oh wait! I don't think you too have met, Hubert, this is my boyfriend mothra"

"Your Godzilla right? I didn't know your name was Hubert" he replied

Godzilla was filled with shock, how did she already start dating again? It took weeks for him to have the will to leave his house! And after being struck with a wave of emotion, Godzilla cut this unexpected reunion short and made a run for his car, stuck his groceries in his car, and softly began to cry in the front seat. Vivid pictures of Godzilla ripping apart butterfly's began to flutter in his mind as he began to drive home. And after getting back home emotionally exhausted, he put away his groceries and threw himself on his couch. This time he didn't even bother turning the television on, as he was lost in thought once again. But after a few minutes Godzilla realized it was dinner time already, so he got up and prepared his food. And once he pulled a chicken parm from his freezer, something began to dawn on him…

He forgot the paper towels.

With a whirlwind of anger, Godzilla began to knock things off the shelves, and roared loud enough for the heavens themselves to hear. He stormed into his living room and tore through the dark blue pillows that covered his couch, and flipped his glass table as a sort of big finish,scattering the pizza boxes and wrappers all across the after locking himself in the bathroom, he began to howl in misery.

His horoscope was right.

THE END


End file.
